


I didn't know you had a thing for Harry Styles

by Tarlosformeplease



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos finds out, Cute, Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, TK singing, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlosformeplease/pseuds/Tarlosformeplease
Summary: Carlos comes back to his apartment to find TK singing on the top of his lungs.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	I didn't know you had a thing for Harry Styles

**Author's Note:**

> I myself am an huge One Direction fan and I know Ronen likes Harry Styles so here you go. Enjoy!

12 hour shifts were a pain in the ass and Carlos felt like he could sleep like a week for a row. Luckily he had someone at home who would make his day better and oh how he waited to cuddle him close to his chest and to stroke his soft brown hair till he sleeps in his arms. But when he was turning his key on the keyhole he heard something. Something very beautiful, maybe the most beautiful thing he had never heard before. TK was singing. He had never sang before, or at least not when he could hear. 

_''You said you care, and you missed me too''._ Carlos tried to be as quiet as he could. He stayed there staring at TK back when he was singing at the top of his lungs at the same time he was trying desperately to make food. But everybody knew, TK was not so good at that station. The singing however. Now that Carlos had heard how beautiful TK's voice really was, he could listen to it for the rest of his life. _''What am I now? What am I now? What if I'm someone I don't want around?''_ TK turned around and stopped everything he was doing. 

''How long have you been there?'' he asked and Carlos just shrugged his shoulders. 

''I didn't know you had a thing for Harry Styles''. TK blushed at his comment and tried to hide his face from him. Carlos walked in front of him and lifted TK's chin so his eyes met his. ''No need to feel embarrassed. Everyone should have a thing for Harry Styles''. Carlos kissed TK's soft lips before he took his mouth to kiss his earlobe. ''Besides you would knock Harry under the table if there would be and singing contest between the two of you''. TK was about to say something but nothing came out of his mouth. Then they both smelled something burning. TK quickly struggled himself out of Carlos' firm hold to check the food he was making. 

''Oh shit. It's all burned'', TK said when he removed the pan from the stove. ''It's your fault you distracted me''. 

''Hey, I'm innocent'', Carlos said and lifted both of his hands up to the air giggling a little. ''What do you say we just order some pizza and watch a movie or something like that? We could cuddle''. TK thought for a second, but everybody knew he couldn't be mad, at the man he loved so much, for too long. 

''Fine but no talking about this situation, ever!"

''Why would I share your voice of an angel with anyone else'', Carlos said making TK blush all over again. ''Go pick a movie while I order the pizzas''. 

TK walked to Carlos' living room and knelt in front of the man's self full of movies of different genres. He looked through them when his eyes stopped to look at something interesting. 

''The pizza-man told that he would be here in 10 minutes. You ready with the movie?'' Carlos asked and looked at his hazel eyed boyfriend who had this playful smirk painted across his face. ''What?'' TK showed the DVD box he had found and the look on Carlos' face would have been something TK wanted to take a picture from. 

''Didn't know you had a thing for One Direction'', TK said with One Direction's This is Us document on his hand.

''I-I'', Carlos tried to get something out of his mouth but instead he blushed. TK was sure that the firetruck wasn't as bright red as Carlos' face at that moment.

''No need to feel embarrassed babe'', TK said and walked over to kiss the older one while smirking. ''I'll just have to tell the whole APD about this, not a big deal''.

''You wouldn't'', Carlos said.

''And why is that?'' 

''Because then you can say goodbye to your goodnight cuddles''. Carlos looked at the shocked same time thoughtful face of TK. 

''Fine''.

''That's my boy. Go let's watch This is Us and cuddle''. They sat on the sofa, TK almost immediately finding the spot, he always lays his head while cuddling, on Carlos' lap. Carlos stroke TK's brown hair. He wouldn't change this at any cost and he knew that he would always love TK as long as he lived. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This was my first story I wrote here so I really hope you liked it  
> Love Miia


End file.
